Little Jasper
by wolf-grl2008
Summary: How Alice felt about Bella's pregnancy during BD. "I always wanted a little Jasper."
1. Jealously

**Little Oneshot that I thought of randomly. Everybody talks about how Rosalie feels about Bella having Nessie and having a baby but nobody really shows how Alice felt. So I thought I would write about that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters.**

**_Jasper's POV_**

I couldn't stand the atmosphere downstairs anymore. It was suffocating. Edward's pain, suffering self hatred. Rosalie's smugness, and yearning. Jacob's jealously and hatred for Edward, worry for Bella. Esme and Carlisle's constant worry. It was too much. I hardly remembered what happiness felt like. Bella would give random bursts of happiness, that would quickly be diminished by worry. Even my little pixie was sad and in angry up the stairs in the attic. That was the worst part. Alice, usually a walking ball of happiness was anything but these days. I hated every minute my sweet Alice was unhappy.

I glanced up the stairs, hearing little Alice pacing upstairs. I went up, trying to find her. I found her in a minute standing in the attic amongst several boxes. She didn't seem to notice me, as she gave a loud growl launching something across the room. It slammed against the wall causing a loud crack to spred through the wall. I winced at the pure anger and frustration rolling off of her.

"Alice." I said gently. She growled again, sliding down the wall, her head in her hands. Sadness and pain welled up inside her, withdrawing the anger. "Pixie." I whispered, moving forward. She sighed, her shoulders shaking as she gave sad dry sobs. I was there in an instand wrapping my arms around her tiny body. She leaned into me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I'm useless. I hate this." She sobbed. I stroked her hair. I let her pour the pain out, instead of calming her myself. I knew that was best.

"Your not useless, Alice." I said gently, rubbing her back.

"I can't see anything. Edward is falling apart and I can't give him any hope." She sighed, her whole body shaking. "I don't want her to die. I don't want my sister gone."

"She's going to be fine. She's strong and determined." I said. I wanted to believe this for myself. For Edward and my family. We all needed Bella. She was a part of this family now and if we lost her...we would all be hurt.

"But we don't know." Alice cried jerking away. I knew this anger. She wanted her sure, solid future. She needed it. She depended on it.

"Alice, it will all be okay. You can still hope like the rest of us." I whispered, reaching out and grabbing her hand. She calmed under my touch, which had nothing to do with my gift. She gave a nod, moving forward to crawl back into my lap.

"This whole family is falling apart." She whispered shaking her head. "Bella is to stubborn."

"She wants the baby. She's fighting for something." I said. Her determination was remarkable. She had more than even Maria. And that was saying a lot. But unlike Maria, it was in the right place. She was fighting for her child, a piece of her and Edward. Something she loved.

"The fetus is killing her." Alice mumbled. "And Rose is no help. She doesn't care anything for Bella." Alice growled again, tightening her grip on my waist. I felt a surge of anger again.

"I know." I loved Rosalie. She was my "twin." But was she was doing was selfish. She was encouraging Bella's death...not because she wanted Bella happy...because she wanted the baby for herself.

"She's ridiculous." Alice snapped again. I heard a hiss from downstairs, and I knew Rose had heard us. Alice didn't seem to care, as she snuggled into the crook of my neck. We sat for several minutes, as I felt Alice's feeling swirl around. Anger, sadness, pain, frustration. They went around and around. Then...

"Why are you jealous?" I asked suddenly caught of guard. I hadn't expected that. Where had it come from? Alice didn't respond, just sat still as death. "Alice?" I asked again, pushing her back gently. She growled warningly, not meeting my eyes.

"Leave me alone Jasper." she snapped, leaning back against my chest. I grabbed her chin gently, jerking her head up.

"Why are you jealous Alice? Please." I whispered staring down at her.

"It's nothing...its stupid." she whispered, looking torn.

"Alice." I begged, my voice breaking. I couldn't take her hurting anymore. Her eyes snapped to mine, her bottom lip quivering.

"I'm being stupid. Like Rosalie." she whispered so low, even my ears hardly heard her.

"It's not stupid."

"You don't even know what it is." She mumbled. I kissed her forehead, rubbing her hand gently.

"Then tell me." I prompted. She sighed, glancing down at our intertwined hands.

"I'm jealous of Bella." She whispered. That caught me off guard. This was one of the few times I wished I could read minds like Edward. Then it clicked. _Like Rosalie. _Alice wanted a baby too.

"Oh Alice." I whispered pulling her close. She began sobbing again, sadness for herself and the baby she could never have. In all the years we had been together Alice had never mentioned a baby. Rosalie had wanted a child through her human life, and Carlisle always said that we brought our biggest human attributes with us. But Alice didn't remember humanity. For all I knew she had wanted children when she was human. But never in the years we had been together had she mentioned having children. But Alice was logical...she knew we couldn't so why spend time wallowing over it?

"I want a baby too. I want a little Jasper." She whispered, looking up at me. I could hardly look her in the eyes, I could hardly look at the pain.

"How long have you been sitting on this?" I asked, smoothing back her hair.

"Remember the Dalmor's?" She asked gently, looking up at me. I nodded. It was a neighbor of ours that we had when we had lived in Albany New York in 1937. We had stopped to live there on our look for the Cullens. "When I saw Becca's baby...how she looked at her. I wanted that too."

"You've been thinking about this for 70 some years?" I asked, pain welling up. Why had she not told me? Why had I not seen it? I could practically read my Alice's mind...and I had missed this for so long. Had Edward known? Why didn't he tell me?

"I don't dwell on it all the time like Rose...it's just...Bella getting pregnant. It brought it up." Alice mumbled, looking down. "I want a little baby Jasper."

"Alice..." I whispered, sending a wave of calm over her. She sighed, her eyes closing. "You know if I could give you a child I would do it in a second."

"I know Jazzy." She said softly laying her hand against my cheek. "And you know...I would only want a child with you. Like I said...I want a little Jasper." she smiled. It was the first smile I'd seen from her in weeks. It sent a warmth through me. "I love you always Jasper Whitlock."

"I love you too." I whispered, sending a wave of love over her. She smiled gently leaning forward and kissing me. "But Alice...you can't keep things like that from me again. I need to know if your hurting over something."

She gave an apoligetic look. "I know. It just...was silly to me. I know I can't have a child. I couldn't wallow over it all the time. And I didn't want to worry you. It just rushed back when I found out about Bella. I...I felt bad for thinking that I would do the same. That I understand. I didn't want to hurt Edward more."

I nodded. "I understand." Alice...always thinking of everyone but herself. This family came before her...I came before her. "Are you alright know?" I asked. I checked her feelings. There was...content, happiness. In the back there was the pain, sadness and worry. I knew that wouldn't go away but she was a little bit better. So I was better.

She nodded, giving me another small smile. "Thank you Jazzy." She smiled, kissing me gently. I smiled against her lips.

"Jasper! Carlisle found something!" Emmett's booming voice called, making me sigh. Alice pulled away gently, standing with me.

"Are you staying up here?" I asked, glancing around the dark dusty attic. So opposite to my bright little Alice. "Bella misses you. She asked where you were."

Alice frowned, sadness coming over her. "I miss her too." She whispered. "I'll go down." I leaned down kissing her forehead heading down the stairs with her. My hope Alice...she was going to be okay.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Alice's POV_**

I made my way down the stairs with Jasper, stopping and kissing him one last time before he walked in with Emmett and Carlisle in Carlisle's study. I made my way down the stairs to the living room where Bella was. I stopped before I made my way to her, fighting back my pain. I didn't want to see her in pain or Edward in pain. But I missed her so much.

"She misses you." Edward whispered suddenly beside me. I glanced up at him, his pained dead face.

_I'm sorry I can't help._ I sent. He looked toward me, his eyes softening.

"Just be with her....that will help." He said, giving me a pained smile. I nodded. I walked into the living room to see Bella's shrunken form on the couch, Rosalie at her feet watching TV. Bella glanced over at me her face lighting up.

"Alice!" She smiled, the skin streching over her cheek bones. I kept my face straight at the spasm of pain at seeing her so sickly. I gave a smile though, moving forward.

"Rose, leave so Alice can spend time with Bella." Edward said, his voice dead. Rosalie growled, glaring at him.

"She's just fine with me." I said, glaring at Rose. She sighed, fliping back her hair and getting up. Edward glanced at me, following her.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked me suddenly, her brown eyes filled with concern. Of course Bella was sitting here dying and she was worried about me.

"Shouldn't I ask you that?" I sighed, looking at her. She sighed, shrugging.

"I'm fine." She said, a hand going over her bulging stomach. 8 days home and she was so big. "Really." She said, obviously seeing the worry in my eyes. "Even you are mad at me huh?" she sighed.

"I'm not mad. But your dying Bella. That...thing is killing you." I whispered, pain filling my eyes. If I could cry I would have. "I'm going to lose my sister."

"Your not. And he's worth it." She whispered, her hand caressing her swollen stomach lovingly.

"He?" I asked. "I thought I ultrasound wouldn't work."

"It doesn't...but I want a boy...like Edward." she blushed, turning red.

_I want a little Jasper. _

"Yeah..." I said gently.

"Have...haven't you ever wanted a baby?" Bella whispered, glancing at me. It was a begging look, pleading for me to understand. And I did. I wasn't going to lie to her. _Sorry Edward. _

"Yes...I have wanted a baby." I mumbled, looking up at her.

"You understand?" Bella asked gently, staring down at her stomach.

"Yeah, I understand." I whispered.

"You don't hate me?" Bella begged, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Oh Bella. You're ridiculous." I smiled, giving a small laugh. She smiled leaning forward and wrapping her arms around me. "I love you Bella." I whispered gently. I felt her shoulders shake with a sob.

"I love you too Alice. Thank you." She cried, pulling away. She gave a sniff, smiling at me gently. "I...I'm glad we're okay. I thought you were...mad. I didn't want you mad."

"I know." I said gently. Bella sighed, leaning back against the couch.

"Thanks Alice." she smiled. I nodded, giving the best smile I could. I couldn't be mad at Bella. Because despite it all...I would do the same for my little Jasper. Maybe that was another reason it was so hard to be around her. Because I couldn't be mad at her like Edward wanted. I watched as she laid back, more relaxed now. She was asleep within minutes. Edward was back, his face blank and dead again.

_I'm so sorry Edward. _I sighed, looking over at him. He gave a stiff nod. _I love her too...but I can't help but understand._

"I know. I can't blame you for that Alice." He sighed, looking over at me. "But you want her happy and alive too... I can't be mad at you."

"Thank you." I whispered standing. He nodded, as I moved past him.

I sighed, heading back to Jasper. My loving Jasper.

**There you go! hope you like it. I know Alice is a little OOC but it's my story lol. Please review and no flames. **


	2. Happiness

**Decided to make this a two shot! Lol I thought of something else to add. **

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight.**

**_Alice's POV_**

Renesmee. Bella had been wrong. The baby that had been growing so swiftly, ripping her apart, was a baby girl. She was adorable and beautiful. A perfect mixture of Bella and Edward. Bella's warm brown eyes, and Edward's odd colored hair.

I held her gently in my arms, staring down at her. It had been a day and a half since Bella had gone through her messy delivery. Between Edward, Jacob, and Rose I hadn't even had a chance to hold this sweet little girl yet. After a selfish thought had slipped through Edward had ordered Rose to give her to me. I didn't object, just took my little niece in my arms and stared down at her lovingly. "Sweet Renesmee." I smiled. She smiled up at me, her eyes sparked with intelligence. She reached up, her hand grabbing my nose gently. I smiled and laughed too. "You got my nose?" I giggled. She laughed to, shaking in my hands. "Your smart aren't you little Nessie?"

A flash of my smiling face, and a her happiness and love flashed through my mind. I smiled. "I love you too." I whispered gently. "We all love you." I smiled.

Bella was so lucky. She had her perfect little baby, and sweet Edward as her husband. I couldn't wait till she woke up, and saw her sweet little baby. She would love her so much. "Your mommy is going to love you."

Nessie's face became confused, as she reached up and touched my face again. Bella, bloody and pale, flashed before my eyes. Where was my mother?

"She's healing upstairs. She'll be okay. I can already see." I smiled. I felt good again. I could see Bella becoming more and more clear. Everything was as it should be.

"Spending time with your niece?" Jasper's voice came behind me. I glanced around to look up at him with a smile. He hadn't been around Nessie yet.

"Look at her Jazzy! She's adorable!" I cooed, holding her up to my husband. He smiled, laughing. He leaned down, smiling at Nessie. She became still glancing up with wide eyes at Jasper. "This is uncle Jasper." I said gently.

"Hello." He said gently, smiling. Nessie gave a small smile, reaching toward him. He glanced at me, as I gave him a nod. He leaned forward, pressing his face against her hand. He gasped, but held still.

"What did she show you?" I asked, bouncing with excitement.

"Me...staring at her. And she felt happy and love." he mumbled, looking down at her. He reached down, running a finger down her cheek. "Alice loves you...so I do to." He smiled down at Nessie. If I could cry I would have. My sweet Jasper. I leaned up, kissing his cheek.

Nessie gave a big smile up at her sweet uncle Jasper. She laughed again, reaching up for my cheek. Jasper, holding her in his arms flashed before my eyes. "She wants you to hold her." I smiled. He gave a nervous look, sighing.

"Alice...I-I don't know." he mumbled. Nessie frowned at the hold up.

"You'll be fine Jazz." I smiled holding her up. He sighed, lifting her gently. He held her awkwardly, staring at her. "Like this Jazz." I giggled. I fixed his arms as he sat down, holding her close.

"Hi..." he said gently, smiling at her. She giggled silently at him, slapping her hands against his chest. He laughed, rubbing a finger over her cheek again. "You are adorable." he smiled.

I sat next to him, staring down at little Nessie. "Bella's lucky." I smiled. I couldn't help the sadness from popping up. Jasper, holding a little blonde boy.

"Be happy little pixie." Jasper whispered, kissing my hair. I smiled up at him.

"I am. She's such a blessing herself." I said, kissing little Nessie's forehead. She giggled again grabbing my nose. "I love you little baby."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Jasper's POV_**

I stared down at Alice holding little Nessie. It made my heart throb, with happiness and pain. Alice wasn't the only one who wanted a child. I would love nothing more than to have a child with my perfect little Alice. To watch her stomach grow, to feel our little baby move underneath her skin. A half of Alice and a half of me. I loved my sweet Alice. And would love a child too.

I could picture our baby. A little girl, like her mom, with inky black hair and bright blue eyes. Alice had had blue eyes when she was human. We had found out when she went to find out about herself during the time when Edward and Bella had been separated. She was beautiful even human. My little pixie.

"Spending time with your neice?" I smiled, coming up behind her. She smiled, practically bouncing with excitement. I could feel it radiating from her.

"Look at her Jazzy! She's so adorable!" She cried, holding up the little child in her arms. I smiled looking over at Nessie. She stared up at me with wide brown eyes curiosity and fear emanating from her. She was extremely intelligent. "This is your uncle Jasper." Alice cooed, smiling down at her.

"Hello." I smiled. A smile spread across her face, happiness welling up inside her. She reached a dimpled hand toward me. I glanced at Alice, who nodded. I leaned forward, letting her press her little hand onto my cheek. I gasped as a picture of my face staring down at her over Alice's shoulder. Love and Happiness at Alice smiling up at me spread through me. It was hers. My vision cleared, as I stared down in wonder at my little niece. What an amazing little creature she was.

"What did she show you?" Alice asked in wonder and excitement. She was bouncing.

"Me...staring at her. And she felt happy and love." I gaped. I reached down running a finger over her soft gentle cheek. I was already falling in love with my sweet little niece. She had me wrapped around her finger, just like Alice did. "Alice loves you...so I do to." I whispered, glancing down at her.

Love and happiness radiated off of Alice. She stared at me gently leaning up and kissing my cheek. Nessie brought her hand up to Alice's face, which she met with a smile. Silence ensued for a minute before Alice leaned back smiling. "She wants you to hold her." She said simply, looking up at me.

Oh god. I felt nervousness well up. What if I dropped her? She looked fragile. She was tiny. "Alice...I-I don't know." I mumbled, leaning back slightly.

"You'll be fine Jazz." She said simply. Always so sure. If my Alice believed in me, then I was going to be fine. She lifted her, as I took Nessie in my hands holding her oddly. I definitely wasn't doing it right. I sighed, looking up at Alice. She giggled. "Like this Jazz." she said, fixing my hands. That was better. I pulled her close, setting down on the couch.

"Hi..." I whispered, running a hand down her cheek. She giggled, slamming her little hand softly against my chest. I bit back a laugh. Such a happy little baby. "You are adorable." I smiled. Alice sat next to me, leaning against my arm. Nessie's eyes drifted to her aunt smiling.

"Bella's lucky." Alice sighed. Sadness overtook her suddenly. I knew what that was about.

"Be happy little pixie." I whispered kissing the top of her head. Happiness, mixed with sadness swelled within her.

"I am," she assured me, "She's such a blessing herself." She smiled. Nessie grabbed her nose again, giggling like mad. "I love you little baby."

Me and Alice would never have a child, would never grow old with grandchildren running through the yard. But we had each other. Alice, my sweet happy ball of sunshine was all I needed. I would always want a child, but we were okay. Just the two of us.

The two of us was enough happiness for me.

**There you go! hope you love it!**


End file.
